<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я научу тебя летать by StilleWasser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530957">Я научу тебя летать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser'>StilleWasser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Muggle Original Character, Oral Sex, POV Original Character, PWP without Porn, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Romance, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как часто мы решаемся сделать то, что нам действительно хочется, а не то, что предписано правилами или моралью? Груз несовершенных поступков и невыполненных желаний приковывает нас к земле, но где-то в глубине души мы всё равно продолжаем мечтать о небе. А я даже не и не задумывалась об этом, пока не встретила одного безумного аристократа, научившего меня летать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я научу тебя летать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сириус никогда не падал в арку,<br/>ОЖП - магл.</p><p>Дополнительная информация к фанфикам, анонсы выхода новых глав, арты, обсуждения в группе вк https://vk.com/stillewasserfanfiction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Капли дождя медленно стекают по воздуху вниз. </p><p>Прямо по воздуху! </p><p>Ведь если смотреть вверх сквозь прозрачный купол зонта, кажется, что они не падают, а медленно ползут, с трудом преодолевая сопротивление атмосферы. Как будто тебе навстречу летит небо, и вокруг нет ничего: ни земли под ногами, ни серых зданий, ни мрачных прохожих, уставившихся себе под ноги, отгородившись зонтами от этой звенящей невесомости. Есть только бескрайнее пространство, наполненное летящими каплями, а ты свободно паришь среди них.</p><p>Наверно я уже слишком долго стою так, замерев посреди дороги, восторженно уставившись в небо. И наверно, он тоже уже давно стоит так, наблюдая за мной своими внимательными серыми глазами. </p><p>Дикими глазами. </p><p>Их обладатель наверняка мог быть опасным. Должен быть опасным. Но мне почему-то не становится страшно, хотя в его взгляде определенно есть что-то хищное. Насквозь промокший мужчина в дорогом вельветовом пиджаке, со слипшимися сосульками волос и каким-то странным лицом. Ах да, точно. Такое лицо называют аристократическим. Почему ты не спешишь укрыться от проливного дождя, аристократ, а стоишь, изучая меня своим пристальным пожирающим взглядом? </p><p>– Хочешь, я научу тебя летать? – хрипло спрашивает он, не сводя с меня своих диких глаз. В его голосе, как ни странно, слышится тепло. Здравый смысл кричит мне, что от него следует бежать как от маньяка, но мне по какой-то необъяснимой причине хочется довериться ему, согласиться на его странное бессмысленное предложение и просто посмотреть что будет. Хотя обычно я никогда так не делаю. Магия какая-то.</p><p>– А ты сам умеешь? – с дерзостью, которой сама от себя не ожидала, отвечаю я, крутанув  ручку зонта, и каскад холодных капель обдает моего странного собеседника. Прости, аристократ, я не хотела делать тебя мокрее, чем уже сделало небо до меня. </p><p>Незнакомец резко встряхивает головой, совсем как собака, и замирает на миг, склонив голову набок. На его лице строгость, будто он хочет отчитать меня за мою выходку, но в глазах пляшут веселые чертенята. Миг – и он уже возле меня. Огненно-горячая, несмотря на холодный ливень, рука мазнула по моей, оставив мокрый след, и вот незнакомец уже держит зонт над нашими головами и смотрит на меня сверху вниз. Плотоядно смотрит и будто бы принюхивается.</p><p>– Я Сириус, – говорит он, и от этого хриплого рокотания в его голосе, где-то на границе слышимости, по спине бегут мурашки. Через насквозь мокрую бордовую ткань пиджака от него волнами расходится тепло. Как можно быть таким горячим после ледяного небесного душа? Как можно так умопомрачительно пахнуть сладковатой горечью, когда дождь должен был смыть с тебя все запахи, аристократ?</p><p>– Я Элис…</p><p>– Идем, Элис.</p><p>Вот так просто. И я за ним иду. За незнакомым опасным мужчиной с дикими глазами и аномально горячими руками. Правая проникает под мой распахнутый кардиган, пока мы идем, как будто мужчина хочет целомудренно приобнять свою спутницу, удерживая ее возле себя под защитой зонта. Но тут же, ни секунды не колеблясь, наглая рука ложится на мою попу, удобно скрытая широкими полами одежды. Сердце замирает, а дыхание испуганно перехватывает, когда она ласково поглаживает, а затем по-хозяйски сжимает эту достаточно интимную часть моего тела. </p><p>Надо немедленно запротестовать! Вырваться, отстраниться от этого наглого аристократа, чье лицо стало еще самодовольнее прежнего. А еще лучше залепить этому самому лицу пощечину. Ведь так положено делать порядочным девушкам? Долго, слишком долго я размышляю! А рука всё продолжает собственнически массировать мои ягодицы, в то время как мимо проходят люди, и кажется, они знают, что он делает со мной в этот самый момент, знают, что я не возразила ему сначала, а значит, это выглядит так, будто мне нравится? Боже, надо срочно что-то делать!</p><p>– Сириус!</p><p>– Что? – выдыхает он мне в ухо, и от горячего дыхания вниз по телу бегут мурашки, собираясь где-то там, где вдруг стало жарко и влажно. </p><p>– Что ты делаешь…</p><p>– То, что хочу. То, что ты хочешь. И не лги мне, будто не хочешь, – его рука неожиданно скользит еще ниже, и длинный палец упирается через джинсы прямо в источник моего жара. – Не лги самой себе, милая. </p><p>Его строгий голос заставляет кровь прихлынуть к моим щекам, а взгляд – испуганно заметаться по лицам прохожих: вдруг кто-то заметил?</p><p>Сириус издает звук, похожий на недовольный рык, его рука делает резкое движение, и я буквально влетаю в его объятия, впечатываясь в него всем телом. Его мокрая одежда пропитывает влагой мою, но все мысли вылетают из головы, когда он отбрасывает в сторону зонт и притягивает меня еще ближе. Вторая рука зарывается в мои медленно намокающие под дождем волосы, не давая отвернуться, спастись от его яростного взгляда, прожигающего насквозь.</p><p>– Что ты делаешь?! – взвизгиваю я.</p><p>Все мои попытки протестующе вырваться разбиваются о каменную несокрушимость его объятий. Как ни странно, мне всё еще совсем не страшно за себя, почему-то я уверена, что этот опасный незнакомец не причинит мне вреда. Единственное, чего я боюсь, это представить, что подумают о нашем странном поведении прохожие. Попытки оглядеться по сторонам вызывают еще один яростный рык Сириуса.</p><p>– Им плевать на нас, Элис! И тебе плевать на них, поняла? Есть только ты и я! – его пальцы до боли сжимают в кулаке мои волосы, когда он набрасывается на меня с поцелуем, терзая губы так, словно хочет наказать за сомнения и непослушание. Из моей груди вырывается стон, и Сириус на секунду прерывает свою пытку, наклоняя голову и проводя языком по моим распухшим губам, от одного края к другому, медленно и успокаивающе. После чего снова целует, властно проталкивая мне в рот свой язык. Рука, всё еще прячущаяся под кардиганом, уверенно перемещается со спины на ягодицы, сминая их округлости, причиняя новую боль, которая отзывается сладкой тягой внизу живота. А потом я вдруг чувствую, как горячая ладонь, сжатая между нашими телами, ложится мне на грудь, бесстыдно лапая ее прямо посреди центральной дорожки парка. </p><p>Этот аристократ с повадками дикаря пробуждает внутри что-то первобытное, до того дремавшее глубоко в душе. И мне хочется отбросить все условности и покориться этой безудержной страсти, которая накрывает с головой от близости пахнущего сладким парфюмом и чем-то неуловимо терпким тела, этих сильных рук и бесстыдных губ, кружащих голову покруче крепкого алкоголя.  </p><p>Сириус на секунду прерывает поцелуй и внимательным взглядом изучает мое раскрасневшееся лицо с распухшими губами. Я смущенно отвожу глаза, но успеваю заметить удовлетворенную улыбку, прежде чем он увлекает меня за собой в сторону от дорожки к высоким зарослям цветущего жасмина. </p><p>Ветки нещадно обдают нас градом холодных капель. Сириус старается прикрыть меня своим телом от потока воды, но я уже и так насквозь мокрая. Повсюду. </p><p>Под огромным дубом на пригорке, в обрамлении зеленой стены из кустарника почти сухо, его густая крона надежно защищает нас от дождя, и мой аристократ небрежно приваливается к жесткому стволу и резко разворачивает меня спиной к себе, срывая и отбрасывая мой кардиган и заключая в тесное кольцо крепких объятий. Внизу ходят люди, и мне прекрасно их видно, в то время как они, отгородившиеся от всего разноцветными зонтами, даже не замечают нас. Хотя стоит кому-нибудь поднять голову, и…</p><p>– Я чувствую запах твоего возбуждения, – прерывает мои мысли Сириус. – Тот самый запах…</p><p>Его хриплый шепот касается уха, а губы оставляют ожог поцелуя на шее. Что за неприличные вещи он говорит! Дыхание перехватывает, и я затылком чувствую, что мой случайный знакомый улыбается, самодовольно и удовлетворенно, словно всё происходит по собственноручно написанному им сценарию. </p><p>– Я тоже кое-что чувствую, – набравшись смелости, прерывающимся голосом сообщаю я, всё еще пытаясь хоть как-то держать марку перед этим самоуверенным дикарем. Подавшись бедрами назад, я трусь об ощутимую выпуклость на его штанах. В ответ он лишь нагло хмыкает и одним движением дергает полы моей блузки в разные стороны, разом срывая все пуговицы, и сдирает лифчик вниз, оставляя его беспомощно болтаться под беззащитно обнаженной грудью. </p><p>Властная жилистая рука затыкает рот, подавляя вскрик протеста и заставляя выпрямиться во весь рост и замереть на несколько секунд, достаточно долгих, чтобы я успела осознать свое положение: я стою на холме в Центральном парке возле одной из оживленных пешеходных дорожек, моя грудь не прикрыта абсолютно ничем, а мужчина, лишивший меня возможности двигаться, постарался, чтобы мое тело выгнулось, максимально выпятив напряженные соски вперед. И все, что отделяет нас от порицающих взглядов прохожих, – их раскрытые зонты. </p><p>– Тш-ш-ш... тише, милая, ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас услышали? Или все-таки хочешь? – этот хриплый голос издевается и дразнит, в то время как длинные пальцы сначала нежно поглаживают, а потом сильно оттягивают ноющий сосок. – Вот так, девочка, ты их видишь, а они тебя нет, хотя ты так прекрасна сейчас, что я показал бы всему миру твои красные щечки и эти упругие холмики…</p><p>Рука, затыкавшая мне рот, перемещается ниже, уверенно расстегивает молнию на моих джинсах и чуть приспускает их с попы, попутно сдвинув полоску трусиков в сторону. </p><p>– Ты так одуряюще пахнешь, Элис. Готов поспорить, что и на вкус ты не менее великолепна…</p><p>Это какое-то безумие! Я чувствую его пальцы у самого входа и замираю в предвкушении долгожданного проникновения, но он лишь мимолетно скользит ими по поверхности, собирая влагу. </p><p>– М-м-м, какая ты сладкая, моя девочка…</p><p>Я краснею, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше. Судя по всему, там за спиной он только что слизал её всю со своих пальцев. Прикосновение к истекающему влагой отверстию повторяется, и в следующий миг его рука оставляет липкую смазку на моих губах, а остатки размазывает по набухшим соскам. </p><p>Это так грязно и неприлично, но рядом с этим диким аристократом кажется настолько естественным, что у меня даже мысли не возникает запротестовать. Наоборот, я вдруг набираюсь смелости признаться себе в том, что мне могут нравиться такие вещи. И мир от этого не рушится. </p><p>– Умница, – словно прочитав мои мысли, шепчет Сириус, и его одобрение разбивает какой-то внутренний барьер во мне. Высунув язык, я слизываю с губ свои соки, наслаждаясь каждой каплей, и одно осознание собственной порочности подталкивает меня почти на грань наслаждения. Я дрожу всем телом, чувствуя, что близка к самому пику, но у моего дикаря на этот счет совсем другие планы. </p><p>– Не так быстро, сладенькая. Сначала я планирую кое-что еще…</p><p>Продолжая терзать набухший сосок, Сириус переносит вес моего тела на свою руку, заставив чуть склониться вперед. Его пальцы уже заученным движением собирают еще одну порцию влаги, потоком истекающей из меня, а потом уверенно и резко тыкаются в узкое отверстие между моими ягодицами. </p><p>Я испуганно дергаюсь в его руках, но не от боли – признаться, я и раньше практиковала такой вид любви, но только с хорошо знакомым и проверенным партнером, которому доверяла. Сейчас же мой анус растягивает прямо в парке абсолютно незнакомый человек, которому я, прилежная студентка последнего курса Оксфорда, отдалась после пяти минут знакомства. Колдовство какое-то, не иначе!</p><p>– Тише-тише, милая… – пальцы Сириуса замирают, едва проникнув внутрь, чтобы дать мне привыкнуть к чувству растянутости, а сам он ласково целует меня в шею. – Это же не ново для тебя, правда ведь? И я хочу, чтобы ты кончила сейчас именно так… Расслабься… Сделай это для меня, моя сладкая Элис.</p><p>На нас никто не обращает внимания, а Сириус полон терпения и нежности в противоположность к его страсти в самом начале. Постепенно стыд и смущение уходят, и я наконец позволяю себе отдаться ощущению сладкой боли в сосках и растянутой заднице и накатывающему ошеломляющему удовольствию от чувства радостной дикой свободы от всех глупых принципов и морали. Оргазм накатывает огромной волной, смывая рассудок в темноту удовольствия и облегчения, и на какой-то миг я чувствую невесомость. </p><p>Открыв глаза, я вижу перед собой бесконечное небо, все еще затянутое серыми облаками, и на секунду мне мерещится ощущение полета. Но крепкое мужское тело, сжимающее меня в объятиях, заставляет осознать, что на самом деле я полулежу под деревом на коленях у незнакомца, пальцам которого только что бесстыдно и развратно отдалась прямо в парке. </p><p>– Ты сможешь идти? – ласково спрашивает он, поглаживая мои мокрые от дождя и испарины волосы. </p><p>Я непонимающе смотрю на него. Куда он еще собрался меня вести? Он ведь даже не получил наслаждение сам. Он должен сейчас либо трахнуть меня прямо тут, либо сбежать, пока я до конца не очухалась.</p><p>– Ты насквозь промокла, можешь заболеть, если мы немедленно тебя не высушим, – безапелляционно заявляет Сириус, поднимая меня на ноги и укутывая в свой вельветовый пиджак, чтобы скрыть порванную блузку. Да уж, кардиган, весь перепачканный землей и листьями, явно нуждается в стирке перед тем, как его снова можно будет надеть. </p><p>– Куда мы идем? – в голове туман и пустота, я едва поспеваю за тянущим меня за руку мужчиной, который подхватывает мой зонт, все еще валяющийся посреди дорожки, и уверенным шагом направляется к выходу из парка. </p><p>– Ко мне, – небрежно бросает он, словно это что-то само собой разумеющееся. </p><p>Наслаждение, которое снесло мою крышу, постепенно откатывает, начинает приходить осознание того, что я только что сделала и, судя по всему, собираюсь продолжить делать, если так послушно следую за ведущим меня непонятно куда незнакомцем. Да я же совсем ничего о нем не знаю! Кроме того, какие у него страстные губы и чуткие пальцы…</p><p>Заметив, что я неуверенно замедлила шаг, Сириус оборачивается. Одного взгляда на выражение моего лица ему хватает, чтобы все понять. Но он не злится и не рычит от ярости, как раньше, а просто ласково привлекает к себе и нежно касается губами моих губ. </p><p>– Хватит думать о том, что правильно, а что нет, – его рука гладит мою щеку, а серьезные серые глаза внимательно изучают ответный взгляд. – Ты должна решать сама, а не позволять другим придумывать для тебя ограничения. Есть только ты и я, забудь об этих чертовых людях и их прогнившей морали! Подумай, чего ты сама хочешь прямо сейчас.</p><p>Сейчас, когда ты так ласково меня гладишь, я хочу пойти с тобой хоть на край света, аристократ! Только где-то на самой далекой окраине одурманенного твоим ароматом мозга бьется мысль, что все-таки не стоит забывать о собственной безопасности, каким бы надежным ты ни казался, мой дикарь. </p><p>– Я даже фамилии твоей не знаю… – я делаю последнюю робкую попытку прислушаться к голосу разума. </p><p>– Блэк, – бросает он с довольной усмешкой победителя. – Сириус Блэк. </p><p>И давая понять, что вопрос морали и моей нерешительности теперь закрыт, он разворачивается и снова тянет меня за собой. Будь что будет, решаю я, махнув рукой на все праведные мысли, и спешу за своим новым знакомым, мистером Блэком.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Его дом на площади Гриммо огромный и светлый, все еще пахнущий свежим ремонтом. Прямо в прихожей Сириус стягивает насквозь пропитавшуюся дождем черную рубашку, открывая обзор на мускулистую грудь, покрытую редкими черными волосками и странными татуировками. Заметив мой взгляд, он делает шаг вперед, и его вельветовый пиджак соскальзывает с меня и летит на пол вслед за рубашкой. Несмотря на слабые попытки протеста, к ним присоединяется и моя многострадальная блузка, оставляя меня в кружевном лифчике и джинсах. </p><p>Мой взгляд испуганно мечется вглубь коридора и обратно: в таком огромном доме наверняка живет много народу и есть слуги, как-то не хочется разгуливать перед ними полураздетой. </p><p>– Тут нет никого из людей, кроме нас, - сообщает Сириус, слегка посмеиваясь над моей робостью, и я пропускаю мимо ушей странную формулировку, словно бы в доме есть кто-то из нелюдей. </p><p>Оставив нашу одежду грудой тряпья валяться прямо в коридоре, он ведет меня наверх, открывает одну из дверей, и мы оказываемся в уютной светлой комнате для гостей с огромной кроватью, аккуратно застеленной тяжелым покрывалом, небольшим шкафом и зеркалом на ножках у окна. </p><p>Сириус снова целует и покусывает мои губы, зализывая их своим теплым влажным языком. Ловким движением одной руки он легко расстегивает лифчик на мне, оставляя его болтаться, и идет к еще одной двери справа. Ванная. Судя по его бесстыдному напору, я бы не удивилась, если бы он захотел принять душ вместе, но я внезапно осознаю, что он еще не видел меня полностью голой, и краска уже в который раз с момента нашей встречи заливает щеки. </p><p>Кажется, Сириус читает меня как открытую книгу. На его губах появляется понимающая усмешка, а в глазах мелькает что-то игривое и коварное, но он отступает и кивает на ванную:</p><p>– Прими душ и спускайся вниз, нам обоим нужно выпить что-то горячительное. </p><p>Оставшись одна, я с облегчением вздыхаю. Только сейчас я понимаю, насколько замерзла, поэтому с радостью встаю под горячие струи душа и смываю с себя уличную грязь и последствия охватившей меня в парке безумной страсти. Стараюсь не думать о том, где я сейчас и как далеко зашла, поддавшись распутным желаниям. Хватит быть всегда правильной! Иначе в старости будет нечего вспомнить!</p><p>Порыв решительности мгновенно угасает, когда я понимаю, что все полотенца настолько малы, что красиво закутаться в них не выходит, только слегка прикрыться спереди, так что при любом резком движении получается невольный стриптиз. А моя мокрая одежда исчезла из ванной, пока я стояла под душем, хотя я могу поклясться, что запирала дверь и не слышала, чтобы кто-то входил. Колдовство какое-то!</p><p>Осторожно приоткрыв дверь и выглянув из ванной, убеждаюсь, что в комнате никого нет, и с облегчением бросаюсь к шкафу в поисках хоть какого-нибудь завалящегося халата или рубашки. Но короткий обыск дает понять, что мистер Блэк не зря так коварно усмехался, отправляя меня в душ одну. Теперь волей-неволей придется идти к нему, едва прикрывшись малюсеньким полотенцем, и он в полной мере насладится моим стыдом и видом того, что я пыталась от него спрятать. Почему-то я уверена, что дело не в его забывчивости: наверняка этот развратный аристократ именно так всё и задумал. </p><p>Во мне поднимается волна упрямой злости и бесшабашной смелости. Ах так! Он, наверно, ждет, что я снова спасую и буду умолять его дать хоть что-нибудь из одежды! Не дождется! Так и пойду вниз, босиком и прикрывшись полотенцем. И буду надеяться, что он не соврал и в доме действительно никого нет. </p><p>Осторожно выглядываю в коридор. Медленно двигаюсь в сторону лестницы, чутко прислушиваясь к малейшему шуму, готовая в случае чего метнуться обратно. Снизу доносится звон посуды, и я не выдерживаю.</p><p>– Сириус? – срывающимся голосом зову я, надеясь, что из кухни сейчас не выйдет седовласая благообразная старушка-кухарка.</p><p>– Элис? – доносится в ответ знакомый хриплый голос, и я с облегчением выдыхаю. – Спускайся сюда, кофе почти готов. </p><p>Кофе. Ну конечно, трудно представить этого дикаря пьющим уютный горячий чай с двумя кусочками сахара из изящной фарфоровой чашечки. Только кофе, горечь и терпкость. </p><p>Сириус хлопочет возле кофейника. Он тоже успел помыться, на нем черный банный халат, не уступающий по элегантности любому парадному смокингу, мокрые волосы, спадающие на плечи, аккуратно причесаны, а ноги босы, как и у меня.</p><p>Выражение его лица совсем не меняется, когда он видит меня полуголую на пороге светлой уютной кухни. Ну конечно! Так я и думала! Ты этого ждал! Ты специально все подстроил! </p><p>– Сахар, сливки? – светским тоном интересуется он, разливая в простые белые кружки свежесваренный кофе. Так я и думала, никакого семейного фарфора. </p><p>– А коньяка у тебя нет? – внезапно вырывается у меня, прежде чем я осознаю, что говорю. </p><p>Сириус радостно улыбается, словно только что выиграл в лотерею. Ни слова не говоря, заученным движением выуживает из ближайшего шкафчика початую бутылку и щедро плескает в обе кружки добрую порцию алкоголя. Я прохожу к столу, на котором помимо кофе стоят вазочки с печеньем и конфетами, но мистер Блэк перехватывает меня при попытке усесться на кожаный диванчик и устраивает мою попу у себя на коленях. Полотенце падает на пол, и я взвизгиваю от неожиданности, но он просто придерживает меня рукой под спину и не делает никаких других попыток дотронуться до тела, лишившегося теперь последней сомнительной защиты в виде того маленького кусочка ткани. Надо сказать, так сидеть вполне удобно, тепло и уютно, и я успокаиваюсь. </p><p>– Сначала кофе, – он кивает на стол и берет свою кружку, со вкусом делая первый глоток. – Ты должна выпить, иначе заболеешь. </p><p>Послушно беру кружку и отпиваю, чувствуя горечь кофе на языке и тепло от коньяка в горле. Почему этот странный человек так легко подавляет даже мысли о сопротивлении? Почему мне так хочется покорно следовать всем его безумным и развратным словам и идеям? Может, потому что он говорит и делает то, что я так долго сама себе не разрешала, хотя всегда в глубине души хотела этого? Он словно помог сломать стены внутри меня, в которые я заключила себя как в тюрьму, идя на поводу у чужого мнения, которое, к тому же еще и зиждется на двойных стандартах. И теперь с каждой минутой становится всё легче и легче, и, избавившись от этого тяжкого груза, я будто скоро взмою в небо…</p><p>За этими мыслями я совсем не заметила, что кофе давно кончился и Сириус аккуратно забрал кружку и поставил на стол. И теперь его рука невесомо поглаживает мою грудь, задевая сосок, который от этих легких прикосновений все больше напрягается, вызывая волны удовольствия, расходящиеся по телу сверху вниз. </p><p>Этот дикий аристократ прав! Есть только он и я, и лишь мы сами решаем, что для нас сейчас правильно! Нет преград, нет правил и запретов! Абсолютная безграничная свобода!</p><p>Громкий стон вырывается из груди, когда я осознаю это, а между ног снова становится мокро.</p><p>– Сириус, – шепчу я, глядя на него дикими безумными глазами. – Сириус…</p><p>– Да, моя сладкая Элис, – с готовностью отзывается он, и по его спокойному лицу и удовлетворенному взгляду, в котором читается некая гордость за меня и, конечно, себя самого, я понимаю, что он снова видит мою голову насквозь и прекрасно знает, какие мысли сейчас крутились там. </p><p>– Сириус! – я срываюсь на крик и выгибаюсь в его руках, требуя более интенсивных и интимных ласк. </p><p>– Скажи это, – горячий шепот возле уха гипнотизирует, а по шее расползаются мурашки. – Ну же, милая, давай, скажи это. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь. Здесь только я, меня ты можешь не стесняться и не бояться…</p><p>Сильные руки резко раздвигают мои ноги, пальцы нежно гладят аккуратный треугольник коротких волос, но ниже не продвигаются, заставляя жалобно захныкать. </p><p>– Трахни меня… – отпуская последнюю стеснительность, шепчу я и, понимая, что терять уже нечего, громко кричу: – Трахни меня, Сириус Блэк!</p><p>– Умница, моя сладкая, – тихо говорит он, оставляя на моей щеке нежный поцелуй, после чего больно впечатывает меня в стол, перегибая через него. На пол летят кружки и вазочки, кажется, слышится звон разбитого стекла, но это все уже не имеет никакого значения, потому что он наконец входит в меня, растягивая и заполняя собой так, как мне сейчас больше всего нужно. </p><p>Смазка пошло хлюпает, когда он начинает вбиваться в меня. Одна рука хватает мои волосы, больно оттягивая и заставляя запрокинуть голову назад, вторая крепко держится за бедро, иногда чувствительно шлепая по мгновенно загоревшимся ягодицам. Я уже не стону – кричу и хриплю под ним, край стола больно впивается в живот, волосы намотаны на кулак этого дикаря, а где-то внутри уже зарождается тугой комок удовольствия, готовый лопнуть в любой момент. </p><p>Сириус отпускает мои волосы, вскользь дает легкую пощечину и всовывает два пальца мне в рот, заставляя облизать. Послушно обсасываю их, проводя языком по всей длине, но он выдергивает их, и в следующий миг я чувствую, как они, скользкие от слюны, втискиваются в узкое колечко моей задницы. Ощущение наполненности такое резкое, ошеломляющее и приятное, что я кричу и взрываюсь от него восхитительнейшим оргазмом. </p><p>Сириус замирает во мне и терпеливо ждет, пока пройдут сокращения мышц и я снова вернусь к нему, готовая продолжать и следовать за любой самой пошлой мыслью. Когда я поднимаю голову, приходя в себя, он выскальзывает, садится на диван и тянет меня за собой, опуская на колени на заботливо сброшенную на пол подушку. </p><p>Я еще не видела его член, только чувствовала в себе невероятную длину и твердость, но и теперь этот дикарь лишает возможности всё рассмотреть, снова хватая меня за волосы и насаживая ртом на свой густо покрытый моей смазкой орган. </p><p>– Ты должна слизать все свои соки, – приказывает он, и у меня не возникает даже тени протеста или возмущения, я просто скольжу губами и языком по всей длине, собирая собственную влагу. Прилежно перехожу на гладкие яички, вылизывая и их, а потом, замирая от своей смелости и развратности, робко двигаюсь языком ниже.</p><p>– Хорошая девочка, – мурлычет Сириус, чуть приподнимаясь, чтобы мне было удобно, и эта незамысловатая похвала окончательно сносит башню, и вот я уже старательно лижу его задницу. Кажется, смазка, так и не перестававшая сочиться из меня, теперь просто вытекает непрерывным потоком, размазываясь по ногам и, наверно, капая на пол. Уже плохо соображая от безудержной волны похоти и страсти, я резко насаживаюсь ртом на вздыбленный член Сириуса, чувствуя, как его рука с готовностью ложится на шею, помогая протолкнуть огромный орган глубже в глотку. Я давлюсь и кашляю, но тут же снова вбираю его в рот, трахая саму себя им в горло, не обращая внимания на дискомфорт и боль. Хрипы и животное рычание вырываются из моей груди, рассудок затуманен, и есть только этот каменный член во мне и пульсирующее удовольствие между ног. Протянув руку, я сильно сжимаю клитор между скользкими пальцами и, вогнав его орган на всю длину в глотку, снова кончаю, задыхаясь и хрипя. </p><p>Это становится последней каплей и для Сириуса, и он, оттолкнув меня, заливает потоком густой спермы мое лицо, волосы и грудь. А затем, собрав пальцами последние капли с головки, дает мне слизать терпкую жидкость. </p><p>Кажется, этот дикий аристократ неутомим. После первого раза он не позволяет мне вытереться, а вместо этого кормит меня своим семенем, стирая его пальцами, а потом передавая мне прямо в рот. Затем связывает мои руки поясом от халата и грубо вылизывает клитор, интенсивно задевая кончиком языка этот чувствительный комочек нервных окончаний. Ощущения похожи на удары током, и я кричу, пытаясь сдвинуть ноги, но он не позволяет, продолжая эту сладостную пытку до тех пор, пока я чуть не теряю сознание. Но Сириус быстро приводит меня в чувство, сгибая мое тело почти пополам и резко вставляя на всю длину в задницу свой огромный член. Он имеет её быстро и беспощадно, очень долго, так что я успеваю кончить еще два или три раза. Когда он изливается внутрь и выходит, разработанный анус еще долго не закрывается, и сперма вытекает оттуда, размазываясь по ногам. </p><p>Когда я уже почти отключаюсь от переутомления, мистер Блэк тащит меня в ванну, где аккуратно моет и вытирает полотенцем, после чего дает выпить какую-то горькую настойку, и я засыпаю, не успев дойти до постели.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Когда я просыпаюсь, в комнате и за окном темно, так что в первый миг меня пугает осознание того, что я не у себя в общежитии, а в незнакомой обстановке. Но тут же меня целуют знакомые губы, и сладковато-горький запах окутывает успокаивающей волной.</p><p>– Всё хорошо, милая, – шепчет хриплый голос, а тяжелая рука ласково гладит по голове. – Ты со мной, не бойся. </p><p>– Сириус? Сколько сейчас времени? Долго я проспала? </p><p>– Сейчас три часа ночи. Ты заснула вечером, где-то в восемь. Я дал тебе зе… успокоительное, чтобы ты лучше отдохнула.</p><p>– Я отлично выспалась, спасибо, – с удовольствием потягиваюсь, разминая мышцы, и чувствую, как слегка побаливает между ног. – Кажется, я горы могу свернуть! Такая легкость! Я, наверно, смогла бы сейчас летать!</p><p>В темноте слышится довольный смешок Сириуса. </p><p>– Так давай проверим это, – заявляет он, выскальзывая из постели. Я не понимаю, что он делает, но в комнате зажигается свет, на несколько минут ослепляя. Пока я пытаюсь проморгаться, мой аристократ успевает одеться и уже протягивает мне мои джинсы, чистые и сухие. Не спрашивая, что он задумал, я послушно выползаю из-под теплого одеяла и принимаюсь натягивать их, с удивлением найдя свою блузку, висящую на стуле, тоже чистой и целой, словно этот дикарь не сорвал с нее все пуговицы утром в парке. </p><p>– Когда ты успел ее починить? И как, она же была безнадежно порвана…</p><p>Но хозяин дома даже не слушает, он выхватывает ее из моих рук и отбрасывает обратно на стул.</p><p>– Оставь это, она красивая, но бесполезная, ты в ней окоченеешь ночью, да еще и после такого ливня, – говорит он, собственноручно натягивая на меня одну из своих футболок со странным рисунком и надписью «Холихедские гарпии». Не дав времени удивиться и задать еще вопрос, он надевает на меня кожаную куртку, в которой я тону, так как она явно на несколько размеров больше, но Сириуса это совершенно не смущает.</p><p>– Закрой глаза, – требует он, и я зажмуриваюсь, снова ни о чем не спрашивая. Зачем спорить, если, кажется, этот аристократ знает что делает. Он что-то неразборчиво шепчет, и куртка на мне шевелится как живая, отчего я испуганно распахиваю глаза и поворачиваюсь к зеркалу. И не верю тому, что вижу. Только что она бесформенным мешком свисала с плеч, а теперь вдруг, словно по волшебству, стала мне по размеру. Миллионы вопросов и предположений вереницей проходят в голове, но толку от них нет, потому что я не могу найти слова, чтобы высказать их, только стою и беспомощно разеваю рот как рыба, выброшенная на песок. В отражении я вижу Сириуса: его взгляд похож на взгляд хорошего портного, который только что закончил шить бальное платье для принцессы и безмерно гордится проделанной работой. </p><p>– Что… как… как такое может быть? – лепечу я, поворачиваясь к нему. Его улыбка становится еще шире.</p><p>– Ты должна кое-что узнать обо мне, Элис. Но сначала идем, – он настойчиво кивает на дверь, и я, уже привыкнув слушаться и исполнять все его безумные идеи, как сомнамбула бреду следом. Внизу он берет меня за руку и увлекает за собой к пожарному выходу, ведущему в небольшой дворик. </p><p>Восхищенный вздох вырывается из моей груди, когда мы подходим к огромному припаркованному под навесом мотоциклу. Харли Дэвидсон! Я не большая ценительница подобных средств передвижения, но этот байк – легенда. Идеальный, сверкающий и дикий, такой же, как его хозяин. </p><p>– Ты сядешь спереди, - распоряжается Сириус, помогая мне устроиться на этом мощном «железном коне». </p><p>– А нам не нужны шлемы или что-то типа того? – запоздало спохватываюсь я, когда мотор под нами начинает реветь, словно сам байк дрожит от нетерпения и предвкушения предстоящей безумной гонки. </p><p>– Нет, – бросает Сириус, выуживая из-под своей куртки странную аккуратно выточенную из дерева палочку. – Все, что нам сейчас нужно, это чтобы нас не увидели. </p><p>И направив ее в воздух, восклицает:</p><p>– Репелло маглетум! Сальвиа гексиа! </p><p>Ничего не происходит, и сердце больно колет неприятное предчувствие. Неужели мой безумный незнакомец все-таки безумен по-настоящему? Я обеспокоенно оборачиваюсь к нему и сталкиваюсь с насмешливым взглядом. Все-то он обо мне понял. Опять.</p><p>Он что-то тихо шепчет, рев мотоцикла перекрывает его голос, и я вдруг чувствую, как по мне будто течет холодная вязкая жидкость, окутывающая тело от макушки до пят. И я снова не могу удержаться от удивленного возгласа, на этот раз граничащего с паникой. Всё, чего касается эта невидимая субстанция, исчезает. Пропадают мои руки, ноги Сириуса, колеса мотоцикла, пропадаем мы полностью. И когда я уже готова забиться в истерике, всё возвращается на свои места. Я снова вижу нас, только, если приглядеться повнимательней, мы окутаны легкой дымкой, которая принимает цвета и текстуру поверхности окружающих предметов, как кожа хамелеона, отчего хочется посильнее поморгать, чтобы избавиться от этого странного обмана зрения. </p><p>– Дезиллюминационные чары, – будничным тоном объявляет Сириус и как ни в чем не бывало добавляет: – Я волшебник, Элис.</p><p>И прежде чем я успеваю что-то сообразить, безо всякого предупреждения Харли Дэвидсон разгоняется, дико рыча, и взмывает в ночное небо. </p><p>Я испуганно вскрикиваю и подскакиваю в седле, но Сириус не зря посадил меня спереди. Железное кольцо его рук помогает удержаться на месте, не давая упасть. Сердце колотится как безумное, а мысли мечутся, пытаясь уложить в старую привычную картину мира всё увиденное за сегодняшний вечер. Волшебник! Это невероятно! Такого просто не может быть! Мотоциклы не летают! Магии не существует, иначе хоть кто-то знал бы об этом! </p><p>Мы проносимся совсем низко над Вестминстерским мостом, но никто будто бы не видит летящий по небу мотоцикл. Ползущие внизу редкие машины не сталкиваются друг с другом, а их водители продолжают скучающе следить за дорогой. Хм, дезиллюминационные чары? </p><p>Харли Дэвидсон делает резкий вираж и снова рвется высоко в небо. Нам навстречу несутся звезды, ветер треплет волосы, а сердце сладко замирает от пьянящего ощущения высоты, скорости и полета. Ощущения свободы! Байк круто тормозит, а потом взмывает вертикально вверх, и я кричу от бешеного восторга, переполняющего сердце. За спиной слышится хриплый лающий смех Сириуса, который выполнил свое обещание и научил меня летать. Во всех смыслах.</p><p>Мы приземляемся на сельской дороге, бледной лентой тянущейся среди полей. Сириус обнимает меня, и мы молча наблюдаем за пробивающимся сквозь ночную темноту рассветом, расчерчивающим небо золотыми и белыми полосами. Ничего не хочется выяснять или спрашивать, поэтому я просто отдаюсь моменту и губам моего аристократа, нежно касающимся волос. </p><p>– Я очень долго искал тебя, – шепчет он, с наслаждением втягивая носом их запах. – Ты не представляешь, как долго, моя сладкая.</p><p>– Искал? Именно меня? Мы ведь с тобой не были знакомы до этого? – я отстраняюсь и поворачиваюсь к нему, внимательно заглядывая в лицо. Его взгляд устремлен куда-то внутрь себя, сейчас он явно далеко отсюда, унесся по волнам памяти.</p><p>– Когда я учился на шестом курсе Хогвартса, профессор Слизнорт впервые показал нам Амортенцию. Это любовное зелье, которое пахнет для каждого по-своему, тем, что ему особенно дорого. Я тогда никак не мог понять, что за аромат я чувствую. Он совершенно не поддавался идентификации, и со временем я смирился, что мне так и не суждено узнать что это. А потом, если честно, стало вовсе не до того, и я на многие годы совершенно позабыл об этом. До вчерашнего дня, когда я снова уловил его там, в парке, и пошел по следу. И след привел меня к тебе. Моя Амортенция пахнет тобой, Элис. </p><p>Он поднимает на меня глаза, и я тут же забываю обо всех непонятных словах и вопросах, что накопились за время его рассказа. В душе появляется незнакомое щемящее чувство, и я понимаю, что пропала. Я больше не смогу жить без этого безумного аристократа, который за один день перевернул весь мой мир с ног на голову и навсегда изменил меня саму. Я больше не тот связанный по рукам и ногам человек, который еще вчера наблюдал за каплями дождя в парке и мечтал быть свободной как они. Сириус Блэк подарил мне небо.</p><p>Кажется, он снова понял всё по одному взгляду, а я не успеваю произнести ни слова, так как вдруг совсем рядом раздаются громкие хлопки, и мы оказываемся окружены людьми в странных нарядах, похожих на мантии средневековых алхимиков. Они замыкают круг и наставляют на нас палочки. Волшебные палочки, понимаю я, и липкий, как паутина, страх расползается по спине.</p><p>– Отдел обеспечения магического правопорядка! – вперед выходит низенький лысый человек, внимательно ловящий своими маленькими глазками каждое наше движение. – Вы арестованы за нарушение Международного статута о секретности и неправомочное применение колдовства к магловским изобретениям. Положите палочку на землю и сделайте шаг назад.</p><p>Сириус аккуратно задвигает меня себе за спину, подальше от лысого волшебника, и разражается хриплым лающим смехом, от которого все нервно вздрагивают и покрепче перехватывают палочки. </p><p>– Уилкис! Ты серьезно явился со своими чистильщиками <i>за мной</i>? Всемером? Почему сразу не прихватил весь отдел? Как бы то ни было, здесь для тебя нет работы. Убирайся!</p><p>От его грозного рыка вздрагивают все, кроме маленького Уилкиса. Он чуть опускает палочку и укоризненно качает головой, словно разговаривает с непослушным сыном, который снова начал курить.</p><p>– Ты совсем чокнулся, Блэк? Зачаровал мотоцикл, притащил сюда эту магловскую девчонку… Только из уважения к тому, что ты герой Британии и кавалер Ордена Мерлина первой степени, я еще не приложил вас обоих Ступефаем. Брось палочку!</p><p>– А ты попробуй отними! – с бесшабашным весельем отвечает Сириус. Кажется, он наслаждается каждой минутой происходящего, тогда как у меня от страха уже подкашиваются коленки. </p><p>– Предупреждаю в последний раз…</p><p>Еще один громкий хлопок, и на дороге появляется новое действующее лицо. Невысокий темноволосый парень в очках с круглыми стеклами. При его появлении волшебники, окружившие нас, отступают, опустив палочки. Все, кроме их лысого предводителя.</p><p>– Уилкис! – восклицает парень, и его голос звенит от гнева. – Что вы здесь делаете? Почему сразу не доложили мне? Сириус – аврор, и это дело не в вашей юрисдикции. </p><p>– Нарушен закон! – брызжа слюной, ревет маленький Уилкис, но его праведное негодование разбивается о стальной взгляд волшебника в очках:</p><p>– У мистера Блэка имеется разрешение на этот мотоцикл, подписанное самим Бруствером! Закон не нарушен.</p><p>– Нет?! А как же эта девчонка-магл? – лысый небрежно тыкает палочкой в мою сторону, и парень непонимающе оборачивается. </p><p>– Привет, Гарри, – весело заявляет Сириус, хватая меня за руку и вытаскивая из-под надежного укрытия своей спины. – Познакомьтесь! Элис, это мой крестник Гарри Поттер! </p><p>Гарри во все глаза таращится на меня. Казалось, он ожидал чего угодно, только не того, что рядом с его крестным может быть девушка. </p><p>– Гарри, – с удовольствием продолжает Блэк, обнимая меня за плечи, – это Элис…</p><p>Я уже открываю рот, чтобы благовоспитанно назвать свою фамилию, ведь Сириус так и не удосужился этим поинтересоваться, но у него оказываются совсем другие планы на этот счет.</p><p>– … будущая миссис Блэк, – как ни в чем не бывало заканчивает он, церемонно целуя мою руку. </p><p>Поттер столбенеет, уставившись на нас так, словно у нас внезапно выросли рога или вторые головы. Уилкис раздраженно махает рукой и с громким хлопком исчезает, вложив в этот жест всё свое презрение и негодование. Следом за ним так же уходят его помощники. </p><p>Только я всего этого не замечаю. Я смотрю в хитрые глаза моего безумного аристократа, который опять всё решил за меня, и улыбаюсь. Ну вот как можно ему сопротивляться? </p><p>Никак.</p><p>Да мне и не хочется.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>